1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a piezoelectric device preferably adopted for, for example, a liquid ejection head.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejection head configured to vibrate a diaphragm constituting a wall surface of a pressure chamber by a piezoelectric element to eject liquid in the pressure chamber from a nozzle has been proposed. For example, JP-A-2014-151623 discloses a piezoelectric element having a laminated structure including a piezoelectric layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. A drive signal is supplied to the second electrode formed on a surface of the piezoelectric element via a signal wire. The signal wire is formed adjacent to one end of the piezoelectric element which is long.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2014-151623, however, sufficiently securing mechanical strength at an end of the piezoelectric element opposite to the signal wire is difficult. Moreover, in a configuration in which the wall surface of the pressure chamber is located outside a region in which the piezoelectric layer is formed, sufficiently securing mechanical strength at a region provided with no piezoelectric layer is difficult. Thus, cracks may be formed in the piezoelectric layer and/or the diaphragm.